an old friend
by dark images
Summary: this is a result of boredom i dont really care if there's typos this is a eyeless jack x BEN DROWNED yaoi deal with it or leave rate T for violence and language WARNING CONTAINS BAD WORDS NOOOOOO
1. Chapter 1

I do not own creepy pasta. this will be a yaoi later dont like dont read if you read it anyway and find out how beautiful yaoi is you're welcome

* * *

TO NIGHT ON 5 O'CLOCK NEWS ANOTHER 7 PEOPLE HAVE HAD THERE KIDDNIES REMOVED BY THE SO CALLED BLUE MAN MORE AT 5.

The news blared from the TV in bens dorm room he knew he would probably get a complaint from someone but he didn't really care he had lost his best friend what else was he gonna do before the "funeral". Its "funeral" because all that they found of him was his eyes amongst a cave full of gutted body's. They still hadn't found jack to be honest the police had stopped looking it had been over a month with not a single clue to where he was there was still flyers and a number to call if someone sees him or… his body but no one had or if they had they didn't know it.

A knock at the door pulled Ben from his drunken stupor.

"Damn it." He said to himself. "It's probably the fucking neighbors"

"Ben?" a woman's voice came from the other side of the door not a student it was jacks mother. "Ben it's me Morgan jacks mom" they had become close since jacks disappearance they had no one else since Ben and jacks old roommate hated one another. Jacks dad had been out of the picture for as long he could remember. "Ben? You home?"

"YA ONE SECOND" Ben called while trying to shake the drunkenness from his head but failed as he tripped over the empty scotch bottle on the floor. he got to the door and opened it jacks mother as dressed in a very conservative black dress turned and gave him a sad smile Ben gave her the most half-assed drunk smile he could muster "I thought this might happen" she said when she saw that Ben could barely stand and smelled the alcohol on his breath she helped Ben to the couch. "Stay." She ordered Ben nodded as if he could stand any way; she left the room to get a Gatorade, an aspirin and a big cup of ice water. When she reentered she set the Gatorade and aspirin on the coffee table and dumped the water on Ben.

Shock ran through bens body "SHIT!" Ben screamed

"YOU AWAKE NOW?" she yelled making bens head ache with pain

"Ya ya I'm awake!"

"Good now get dressed." suddenly spotting bens arm reach for out the aspirin and quickly slapped it. "then you can have the good stuff" Ben glared up at her and lazily got up and walked to his room he put on the suit and headed to the door but when he opened the door jacks mother was there with aspirin in one hand and Gatorade in the other but seeing the pity mixed with sorrow on her face made Ben break down and hug her all she did was hug him and let him cry he sobbed into her shoulder for a good half hour before calming down enough to actually take the meds.

The drive to the cemetery was long and quiet they were both afraid if they spoke that they would start to cry again, they didn't need that not now they were almost there. Jacks mom pulled into the parking lot and sat there they weren't early the just needed the time to collect themselves they saw other people gathering at the casket the close almost empty casket all it contained where the ashes of his eyes the police said not to have a funeral in case they find him but his mother wanted no needed closer so they had a funeral but decide not to put the date of death just to leave a little sparkle of hope.

"Are your parents coming?" jacks' mother asked Ben scoffed at the question. "Now is not the time for jokes" but when he saw jacks moms face he felt bad "sorry no"

The priest talked but Ben wasn't really listening he was too busy trying not to scream " ITS NOT FAIR WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GRADUATE TOGETHER, WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FOR EACH OTHER WHEN LIFE TURNED SHITTY WERE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER" but he didn't want to have to explain that last one to jacks mom. He snapped back into reality when he heard the priest say "jacks closest friend wants to say a few words." As he turned to look at Ben. "Ben?"

"Uh yes sorry one moment" Ben said pulling a wrinkled piece of paper out of his pocket and walked up to stand next to jacks mother and the priest "jack was truly my greatest friend my world and the world of everyone here is a little darker now but… but " Ben stopped "fuck it" he said crumpling the piece of paper he was reading from "JACK WAS THE GREATEST MAN I'VE EVER MET AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU COULD SAY THAT WOULD CHANGE THAT THE ONLY PERSON WHO LOVED HIM MORE THAN ME WAS HIS MOTHER!" Ben was balling at this point tears streaming down his face and he collapsed on the ground no longer able to control his emotions jacks mother knelt down beside him and held him like he was her own son. He wanted to know how she kept it together so well but when she heard her crying into his ear he knew it was just as bad for her as it was for him.

Ben had finally returned home with his tie loosely hanging around his neck, dirt from his knees to his ankles for when he collapsed, eyes red and puffy, nose running and dry tears on his cheeks he looked like crap but he didn't care so he just striped to his underwear and flopped on to bed and was just about to turn off the light when out of the corner of his eye he saw something blue.

Ben didn't move he just kept using his peripheral to watch it he knew who it was the blue man he knew that if it looked like Ben had spotted him that he would take the chance to lunge at him but the blue man just lifted a finger to his "lips" he didn't have any visible lips he knew Ben had seen him Ben rolled on his back "please don't hurt me" he would have offered him something but he knew the only thing he wanted is what Ben didn't want to give up the blue man wasn't all blue just the mask which was had two large black holes where the eyes should have been with black ink pouring out of them. The blue man then turned and walked to the open window and hopped out and ran away. Shocked and terrified Ben called the police they searched the tiny dorm but there was nothing there and just said "lock all doors and windows and maybe go stay at a friend's house for a night or two" what friends his only friend was missing or dead no jacks mom Morgan she would let him stay but with no car how would he get there? "WAIT!" Ben called after the policemen "WAIT!" the cop stopped and turned to look at "yes?"

"I don't have a car so I have no way of getting any where can you drive me?"

"Sure son"

That night Ben couldn't sleep every noise and shadow was the blue man ready to rip him open. So he got up and turned on the light but when he turn around the he was face to face with the blue man, he was about to scream when the blue man put his hand over bens mouth and shoved him against the wall the blue man spoke but there was something making it so his voice would change pitch very few seconds " if you promise not to scream I'll let you go if you scream after I let you go I will kill you" Ben nods "ok" the blue man lets go of Ben and begins to take of his mask but stops. "do me a favor and cover your mouth I don't want you to scream" Ben does as the man says covers his mouth with both hands the blue man was taller than him though most people were Ben was short but just tall enough to see over the man's shoulder into the mirror so he could see if he had locked the door, he had that was good he would rather just him die then jacks mother to die as well the masked man pulled off his mask and Ben nearly fell from what he saw the most terrifying thing wasn't the two gaping holes where his eye should have been it was the fact that under the mask was jack his best friend.

Jacks P.O.V.

The small man look up at me in total fear and confusion "j-jack?" I nodded I didn't want to wake my mother. "You're the… why didn't… where….how… ?" Ben fell to the floor but I caught him so he wouldn't make noise "shhhh" it all I could think to say when I felt a slap to the side of my face I fell back wards. Rubbing my cheek I look over at Ben who was now glaring at me then his face changed as if he was about to say something but he stopped and he stood he walked over the closet put on some of my old clothes and threw me a pair of sunglasses "put them on" I did as he said and followed him out the door making sure to grab my mask. We walked for a while in total silence when we were out of the residential area and in the woods he talked "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, OH I KNOW RIPPING PEOPLES KIDNIES OUT! WHY? I DON'T KNOW! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COME BACK? HUH? HUH? I HAVE BEEN GETTING DRUNK OFF MY ASS FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOUR MOM HAS BEEN AT HOME CRYING FOR MONTHS BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T COME THE FUCK HOME AND NOW YOU SHOW UP? NOW? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING WHEN YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM THE FIRST TIME? TO TAUNT ME? TO PRANK ME? SPEAK GOD DAMMIT!" I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what I didn't know how to answer because I knew he wouldn't want to know the truth all I wanted to do was hug him, hold him, and be with him but I couldn't do any of that because right now he hate me. "SPEAK, WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME? You left me alone you were my only friend, my best friend you were there when I needed you and I did the same but now you just leave no warning anything? I LOVED YOU!" My "eyes" widened at this statement did he mean it in the way I wanted him to or did he mean it like a brother but before I could say anything grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me within an inch of his face "and don't you forget that" he said as he slammed his face into mine I didn't fight it but I didn't kiss back I as to shocked to, he shoved me away and walked away but stopped to say. "Don't bother me or you mother again; I don't care what you do otherwise as long as you don't bother us"

"If that's what you want you'll never see me again" he nodded and walked away. "Ben." I said he stopped "I went to the funeral, thank you for the speech." Ben just stood there for about a minute before continuing to walk away before he disappeared into the darkness.

BENS P.O.V.

What was he thinking showing up now?! He's killing people, what is he doing with their kidneys any way?! Selling them, or is he no. I cleared my head of this thought there is now way. Right?

I didn't tell jacks mom about me seeing him I didn't want her to get her hopes up months went by I never saw him not once and I had moved in with jacks mom I know it sounds weird but I didn't want to go back to my dorm and we shared the rent so It was cheaper that way she was the woman who treated me like her son for most of my life because I only saw my mother 3 or 4 time a year she was always traveling with my dad and I don't mean business trips every other week they went to some new place and when they were home the spent all their time at bars and parties. So living with her made me feel normal.

"Morning Ben" jacks mother was already out of bed with coffee in hand "morning Morgan" I said mid yawn I called her by her first name because calling my roommate Ms. Nicolas sounded weird "sleep well?" she asked in a cheery tone "yeah fine I guess"

"Good well my boss wants me to come into work today so you'll have the place to yourself" I liked being home alone but I didn't feel like she should have to work on a Saturday "he's making you come in today? Now?"

"Yup something really important has come up I guess but he said If I come in today then I can take Monday off"

"Oh well that's good and I guess the traffic will be better."

She giggled "ya I guess" she paused to look at her watch. "Oh if I don't go now I'll be late" and started to walk away

"Bye Morgan" I called after her

"Bye ja-"she stopped and her smile fell "bye Ben have a nice day"

"You too" I said knowing what her brain told her to say she mistook me for jack…again.

Whenever she did that i felt bad because besides looks I was just like jack we like the same stuff talked in the same way but I'm not jack and her subconscious hadn't realized that yet.

* * *

yes i decided that ben and jack where friend before the chernabog incident if you dont know what I'm talking about go here: watch?v=AQMV6WLBZWo


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own creepy pasta. this will be a yaoi later dont like dont read if you read it anyway and find out how beautiful yaoi is you're welcome

I had been playing some old Nintendo game and looking through jacks stuff when I found a game that jack and I would play for hours on end legend of Zelda: majoras mask we played it so much that the sticker had peeled off and we had written the name in sharpie "Hello old friend" I said smiling at the cartridge "its been a while." I popped the game in and heard the familiar music play there was a file with my name on it and a file with jacks name on it jacks game was complete so I deleted it (It's not like he was gonna play it again anyway) and started up my old game I was most of the way done but I needed to do a few more things I played for a while a long while. I'd forgotten most of the controls so I died….a lot I played for hours but eventually gave in to the tiredness. It was one in the afternoon when my phone buzzed. Not a text buzz a call buzz I looked at who it was it was Morgan but she was still labeled as jack's mom in my phone. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone "hey it's me I'm on my way home and I was gonna stop at the grocery store did you need anything?" I thought for a moment "no I don't think so I'll call you if I think of anything."

"Ok then by now" she said happily

"Bye- oh wait"

"Yes?"

I forgot to tell you I may not be home when you get here I'm going to the pool."

"Oh ok be safe I have to hang up I'm driving bye."

And before I could say good bye she hung up I knew she hated being on the phone while driving. I grabbed my bus pass and keys and headed out the door I made it to the bus just in time and day dreamed out the window till the pool came in to view me almost missed it but hopped off just before the doors closed. I walked in changed in to my green swim trunks and swam for an hour or so before getting out and going home the next day was the same as the last except jacks mom was home I played majoras mask till about one then went to the pool swam for an hour went home the next day I went to my morning classes went to work in the afternoon went home played majoras mask till 6 or 7 and went to the pool for an hour and went home this process continued for days on end I liked it the routine was nice it would change every now and then like I would see a movie with Morgan or I'd skip the pool but all in all my days were the same I'm not complaining it was nice knowing what comes next.

summer was just around the corner and going to most of my classes was little more than a formality so I decided to skip a day and stay home I had FINALY made it to the final boss in majoras mask and planed to play it till I won, it took all day when I won I decided to celebrate by going to the pool but when I opened the door I saw him he broke his promise.

There he was hiding in the bushes watching me I didn't want him to know I'd spotted him he may talk to me if I did but then I remembered what I did last time I saw him I could feel a blush forming on my face "why did I do that in the first place? Well I know why but why then?" when I realized I was talking to myself out loud I quickly turned around to "lock the door" and put my hood up and walked to the bus stop, keeping my head down to hide my face and waited, the bus arrived I got on and headed to the pool when I got there I changed and went to go in but there was a cover over the pool and they had put it on last night but never took it off because no had come in today, problems of living in a small town. At the other end of the pool I saw two girls waiting for the hot tub to be uncovered I thought nothing of it until I saw some guys walk up to them and start flirting they weren't taking no for an answer "come on girls there's no one else here let's have a hot tub party" the guys were getting very close to the girls and holding them still while the others did unspeakable things to them where the hell was the life guard!? I couldn't just let them do what they wanted. "HEY!" I screamed they stopped to look at me "hey look at little dwarf boy standing up for the two little whores" he taunted me while his friends laughed "HEY I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE JUST LET THEM GO"

"You don't want trouble? Hahaha that's all we want but since we're nice here take this" they threw a knife at me and I just barely dodged it "well pick it up" I did as he said and he pulled out another knife and said "if you can beat me we'll let them go leave and won't come back but if you can't you have to leave and NEVER come back and never speak of this again"

"Fine let's do this" I prompted almost with eager.

All of a sudden he ran at me I jumped to the side but I was to slow and he made a cut on my arm I screamed in pain "come on at least fight back he walk over and kicked me causing me to fall. "come on little man get up" he said while kicking me more that's when something inside of me snapped and I grabbed his foot it didn't stop it but it did soften the blow. I pulled his foot out from under him now he was on the floor I picked up his knife and threw it into the water and stabbed him he coughed up blood "ok ok you win" but that didn't faze me I stabbed again and again and again I started laughing when I here behind me "SON OF A BITCH IS CRAZY" they ran over and grabbed me and pulled me off their limp friend ooh but I wasn't done just yet I thrashed around managing to only cut them they dragged me to the edge of the pool and tossed me in wasn't worried I could just swim back but when I hit the water I remembered the tarp they hadn't taken it off yet and how I had thrown his knife into the water or more precisely on to the tarp.

Jacks P.O.V.

I saw Ben stabbing the perv over and over again the crazed look in his eye and the giant grin across his face I could faintly hear him laughing he was enjoying himself. "SON OF A BITCH IS CRAZY" my head snapped in the direction of the speaker the other guys were now running to help there already very dead friend but when I saw them picking up Ben I got worried what were they gonna do? Ben was thrashing around doing whatever he could to get free but he only managed to cut them a few times and then they threw him in I gasped and ran to help him when the perverts saw me they recognized me not as jack but as the blue man "HOLY SHIT ITS HIM RUN MAN RUN" I let the girls go but killed the pervs. When I turned to see Ben there was only a small bit of in the water blood which means he didn't land on the knife the blood was from the guy he had killed, that was good but I did see him thrashing around trying to get out of the tarp.

BENS P.O.V.

The second my body hit the water I saw a flash of blue it was fast but I only thought about it for a second before realizing I couldn't breathe and that couldn't swim back up the tarp had wrapped around me completely I fought it as much as I could but my vision started to darken and I got weaker and I blacked out.

Jacks P.O.V.

"BEN!" I pulled the tarp out and dove in after him pulling him out of the water. "Come on stay with me man stay with me" I started C.P.R. I didn't really know what I was doing I'd never saved a life before but that wasn't the issue the issue was it wasn't working he wouldn't come to "BEN COME WAKE UP BEEEN!" but It was no use he was gone there was nothing I could do.

"Jack" I heard a voice in my head "shit" I said to myself "what do you want slender" turning my head in the direction of the tall man with no face. "Why are you trying to save him?" I looked back at Ben "he…he was my best friend before I became eyeless jack when I was just jack before when i ate animals not humans." Slender was silent. "But there's no point in trying anymore…he's..Gone."

"Jack if you really want to I can save him"

"What did you say" I asked in shock "I can save him" slender words rang in my ears "s-save him" was that even possible? "Yes but we have to hurry do you want to save him or not?"

"OF COURES I WANT TO SAVE HIM!"

"Good then let's go" he grabbed Ben and i and all of a sudden we were in my old house in the living room. My head started to ache badly I gripped it in pain "sorry about that that always happens when I bring someone with me" slender said while messing with my old Nintendo 64. "Its fine but what are you doing" slender didn't answer " slender what are you doing" I said in a more forceful tone " I'm putting his soul in the game it's the only way to save him."

"HOW IS THAT SAVING HIM SO HES JUST DOOMED TO LIVE IN A VIDEO GAME FOREVER?! HOW IS THAT LIVING?"

"Once he's in he can choose to come back in a physical form but only if he wants to" slender answered in a dark tone. "And he has to know he can come back" this information hit me like a ton of bricks "how is he supposed to find that out" slender looked away from me "to be honest I don't know"

BENS P.O.V.

When I woke up I wasn't at the pool anymore to be honest I didn't know where I was my head hurt like hell when I went to rub it I saw my hand, but it wasn't my hand it looked like a hand from an old legend of Zelda game I looked down and saw my green swim trunks had turned into a green robe or something and I had leather boots that came up to my knees "the hell am I dreaming or…no I'm dead. I remember falling in and blacking out sooo I'm either dead or in a coma either way I'm in a video game but what game?" I looked around trying to find a clue as to where I was I turned to look behind me and saw the all too familiar clock tower "well that answers that question majoras mask huh?"I look up a little higher and there it is the world's creepiest moon "yup defiantly majoras mask but how far along in the game am I and how do I open my inventory" just as the last word pasted my lips my inventory popped up "oook now how do I close it… inventory?" and just like that it was gone "good to know. Now how do I fight? Ok so saying fight doesn't work how about draw sword… attack hmm" so I did what you would do if it where the real world and reached back and the second my hand touched it I attacked the air in front of me "ok ok but now how do I do that again now that its drawn?" I swung the sword and the game did the rest and attacked again. "Well this is all levels of awesome I must be in a coma because there's no way I've done enough good to get in to this kind of heaven."

Jacks P.O.V.

" Ok he's in now its up to him to get out" Slender's voice had an air of sadness to it. "Is there no way we can tell him he can get out?"

"There is a way but it could end up making it harder" I thought for a moment "so he can either possibly never get know he can get out or it can know and it just harder right?"

"Yes but you're missing one detail"

"And what is that?"

"If he fails he'll die and there will be no way to save him"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own creepy pasta. this will be a yaoi later dont like dont read if you read it anyway and find out how beautiful yaoi is you're welcome

* * *

"But if he doesn't know how to get out let alone know he can then he could die any way!"

"Maybe so, but the only way to get him out is for you to go in and show him the way out and if he dies you die! Do you really want to die in a video game?!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT I WOULD DIE FOR HIM SO JUST PU-." But I was stopped by the sound of footsteps Ben and my mother live on the very end of the building so there's only one person it could be "shit that's my mother what are we gonna do!?" I say whispering. "I'll take dead Ben and game Ben and you do what you have to with your mother good luck." and just like the pale prick was gone. "Well fuck you to man" I said while trying to find a hiding spot my best option seemed to be behind the couch I hopped behind it and pulled my mask down over my face. I heard the lock of the door click and open "Ben you home?... hmm he must still be at be at the pool" I took this chance to grab her from behind and cover her mouth "scream and you die got that?" she nodded her head and I let go and push her away the second she saw me her face turned from fear to sadness she knew "the blue man" better than she realized "pl-please don't hurt me Ben will be home soon he'll call the police" I turned my head "he will? I disagree. You see I was going to kill him while he was at the pool but while he was waiting for the tarp to come off some guys attacked him and threw him it the pool the tarp was still on… Ben drowned she fell to her knees there were tears in her eyes "heh heh and you know what the funniest part is? He killed one of the guys who attacked him and he loved every second."

"NO BEN HE WOULD NEVER HE IS A GOOD MAN"

" _Was_ a good man and don't tell me he didn't enjoy it I saw the look in his eyes the smile on his face I heard his laughing as he stabbed him over and over and over again then the other guys called him a "crazy son of a bitch" ran over he struggled they threw him in and so on and so forth you get the picture any way I thought since I'm the only living person who saw him die I should be the one to tell you now don't worry I have no intention of killing you not yet at least I thought you should grieve before I kill you but if I do that you know I do have reputation to keep up so I'll have to take something from you" I said holding up my scalpel "but don't worry I'll do my best to make it as painless as possible"

"Why?" I stopped "what?" asked in confusion "why? Why do you need to take apart of me why do you need to take apart of any one for that matter?" the woman looked at me her eyes full of sorrow "why? Everyone needs food even cannibals." By now I was bent over her my face no more than 6 inches from hers, her face that said she was truly horrified "c-cannibal?"

"Yup but only the kidnies there the best part and full of nutrition and ya know where I learned that from? My mother, see she's a medical examiner, when I was 17 she taught me how to sew a wound on a real corpse. My high school did this thing where kids can go to work with their parents to see what the job is like I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps so I watched her take out the organs of a man who had been killed by some guy named Jeff "Jeff the killer" but whatever. the guy had been gutted so there were only a few organs to take out the lungs, heart, and you guessed it the kidnies so she let me help her take them out and when she was done she showed me how to sew him up again. Then I went to college and they showed me how to do it again on other organs so I kinda know my way around the human body but then something went wrong I almost died, I turned into "the blue man" as they call me and now I'm here. Questions?" the woman looked shocked "I do have a question" she said not being able to make eye contact. "What's your real name?"

"So, you put the pieces together? Finally, I was really hopping you'd cut me off but guess not. You now know that I was telling the truth about not killing Ben and you know that I wouldn't kill you either, you know that I did avenge Ben but you know that I would try to save him because him and I grew up together"

"Is it really you, j-ja-"

"Yes mother it is me" I pull off my mask for the last word "jack"

The woman's face turned from shock the true and utter horror "jack, your eyes they…"

"Yes mother there gone it's an interesting feeling having no eyes but still being able to see"

"You can s-see? How is that even possible? It's not possible…is it?"

"Oh it possible, how though? I don't really know. What I do know if that it stuns who ever I'm killing long enough I can kill them but taking off my mask is a last resort kind of thing I prefer the whole sneaking into their bed room and killing them while they sleep kind of killer. But anyway I didn't come here to tell you my life story I came here because there was something here I needed but you just had to come home."

Jacks mothers (Morgan) P.O.V

"you don't have to do this you can stop this and come home know one will know" I started to raise my voice "shhhh I must ask you to be quiet if you scream I will have to kill you and I don't want to do that, you are my mother and I do love you." Jack said. He frowned "I am truly sorry about this next part but I really can't have you tell anyone I was here or who I am." Then he lifted his arm and all of a sudden I blacked out.

When I woke up I had a splitting head ache but I wasn't on the floor in the living room any more I was in bed, same clothes, make up still on, not even under the covers he had put me here. Jack, he was alive but he hurt people and I, I taught him how. I sat up, started to cry I cried for what seemed like hours my son the child I raised to be a good man is…is killing people and not only that but he's …eating them. The thought made me sick.

The next day I had to go to work but when I got there I felt like a fraud my son was a murderer and I said nothing. What was I going to say anyway "hey my son that we all thought was dead is actually alive and is the blue man! Proof oh I don't have any I just know because he came to my house last night and told me then knock me out." Ya they'd never believe me plus I love him he's my only son I couldn't turn him in even if he kills people.

All day I couldn't stop thinking about him I was doing the usual autopsy when I pulled out the kidnies and I thought of him not as he is now but as he was before when I helped him take them out, he looked so nervous like he'd kill the man if he did it wrong. It made me giggle at the thought.

"Yes I have always found human organs quite funny." I quickly noticed the other person in the room. "Oh detective Mizzori I didn't hear you come in how may I help you?"

"I just came to give you the good news" I looked at him in confusion "good news?"

"Ya we figured out who the blue man is we got a confession and everything."

"A – A confession" I ask

"Ya but he refuses to take off his mask till we meet his demands"

"Well if he's confessing then his demands shouldn't be too hard to meet right? What does he just want to talk to someone?"

"It's funny you should say that because one of his last request is to talk to you" I was in shock had jack really given himself up why? Why would he do this? Why knock me out and run just to come back? "M-me? Whys that?"

"He says it's about the bodies he said and I quote "I would l-like to s-speak to the m-medical e-examiner, I-it's about t-the bod-dies" he's kinda weird huh"

"I wouldn't say weird but I guess I could talk to him I wonder what he wants to know." I fake a giggle knowing full well that it's not the body he wants to talk about. "He had one other demand he doesn't want the conversation to be recorded we can tape it but no sound." I stopped "now that's weird have we agreed to this?"

"Ya we figure if he has anything interesting to say you can tell us." He smile at me like it was a joke I was going to meet a murder and he acts like I'm just going to meet an old boyfriend "of course well better not keep the blue man waiting."

"Ya its funny he's called the "blue man" but he not dress in blue at all"

"What do you mean? All the witness said they saw a blue figure leave the houses of the victims."

"Ya but this guy is dressed in an orange coat like bright orange."

"Hmm maybe he think you won't believe him if he isn't blue."

"Ya we didn't believe him at first but he was able to provide information that wasn't made public so we have no choice but to believe him." We talked as we walked to the interrogation room. "here we are.." he turned to look at me now with a serious look "be careful even though we a watching you'll still be in danger he is very quick if you feel like you're in any kind of danger just shake your hand like you smell something foul."

"Foul? You sound like a 19th century cat loving butler describing a dog" I say with a giggle "I'll be fine he just wants to talk about the bodies." I opened the opened the door and stepped in and shut the door behind me at this point he spoke "hello Morgan" I turned to look at him he was not jack there was no way he was wider but only slightly and his hair was a few shades lighter than my sons and his mask wasn't anything like jacks, jacks was blue and only had one facial feature that being his eyes but, he had eyes, nose, lips, and the weirdest little eyebrows I had ever seen. He must have seen the look on my face. "I assume b-by now y-you realiz-ze I'm not jack-k. I know j-jack, I kn-know who a-and what he is. H-he is a f-friend of my-y boss." I do my best to relax and sit down "so I guess you're not here to talk about the bodies." He tilted his head to the side "n-no I'm not I'm h-ere to talk ab-out the b-bodies" he says as he leans forward "we n-eed t-to ma-ke sure that y-you won't say anyth-thing to y-your friends w-who are w-watching u-s right now." I froze "who is we?"

" _WE_ as in m-me, my co-workers, m-my boss and, jack. w-we want to m-make sure that-t you w-on't give i-t away that your s-son is t-the blue m-man"

I immediately get very offended. "wait a second You think I would rat out my own son you think I want to sit through my own son's trial while I wait for them to give him the death penalty because of how many people he's killed I couldn't live with myself if I was responsible for my jacks death do you really think that?"

"P-people have sold-d out there ch-children for things they h-haven't even done"

"WELL IM NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE I LOVE MY SON NO MATTER WHAT KILLER OR NOT!"

"Th-that's why I wouldn't allow them to listen in" I realized what I had done I had just admitted I was ok with my son being a killer. "Why did you confess?" he sighed "my b-oss has taken a l-liking to your boy and for s-some strange reas-on and I h-ad to come talk-k to y-you t-to make sure you w-ouldnt be speaking to y-your friends but d-don't worry about me I w-ill be leav-ving very soon."

"There's no way they'd ne-." but I was cut off by the sound of yelling "HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING… FREEZE!" BANG BANG I heard the sound of gun shots "STOP!" more gun shots "YAA HAA HOO FEEL MY AXE IN YOUR FACE!"

"WHATS GOING ON OUT THERE I HAVE TO STOP THEM!"

"MORGAN." I stop "d-don't go out there"

"What?! They are being attacked, you expect me to do nothing!?"

"Yes, yes I d-do I'll ta-ke care of th-this." He stands "those are my cowork-kers, t-they're here to t-take me home." At this moment we hear a knock at the door. "YO MASKY, YOU IN HERE?"

"Yes I'm here" the boy looked at me. "yes if you didn't catch that my name is masky." The door opened and another boy stepped in he was the same height but thinner in a sweat shirt and jeans with what looked like a bandana and orange tinted glasses and for some reason couldn't stop twitching. "D-damn it Toby y-you weren't-t s-supposed to kill any-yone."

"relax bro I didn't I used the back of my axes to knock them out." Masky sighed. "w-where's Hoodie?"

"he's dealing with the security cameras" Toby looked at me "this her?" Masky nodded "well it's nice to meet you." He said removing the bandana revealing that the left side of his face was badly burned. "the names ticci-toby but you can call me Toby" he then grabs my hand and kisses the back of it and pulls his bandana back over his mouth. Masky walks over and smacks the back of Toby's head. "what was that for?"

"you being a creep" Toby glares at him "well what she say?" Toby asked "she said she wouldn't say anything."

"oh well then sorry but I'm gonna have to knock you out if after the whole department was attacked and you where the only one unhurt that would be pretty weird."

"wait wha-" but before I could say anything more he knocked me out.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own creepy pasta. this will be a yaoi later dont like dont read if you read it anyway and find out how beautiful yaoi is you're welcome

* * *

Jacks P.O.V.

It's been almost a week now, since Ben was put into the game 7 days since he was killed, 7 days since he killed that man at the pool, 7 days since he drowned slender said I couldn't go into the game unit he was close to finishing the game he's doing well I watch him play every day I've pretty much stopped killing because of it I only kill once a week and only easy targets ones people won't notice if they're gone for a long period of time. Makes it quick an easy I usually go with someone else to make it easier to take the body back to the mansion; slender lets us use his car (yes he has a car) its mostly for Masky and Hoodies' jobs but we can use it if needed. We usually use long range radios to communicate but I so rarely use mine when I heard someone calling my name I was quite surprised. "E.J.E.J. GET HOME QUICK" it was Jeff I thought I maybe a prank I was busy as I was bent over a cowering old man with my knife to his throat. "I'm kind of busy at the moment." But with his next few word I killed the man and ran out of the house, ran as fast as i could I didn't bring the car so all I could do was run I didn't stop till I got there he said "it's about Ben"

I burst in the front door and ran up the stairs to Bens room; I swung open the door "what's wrong?!" Jeff looked at me with a smile not the one he cut into his face the one that was he was born with, he pointed at the screen where you could see Ben playing he was almost done with the game slender was in the room to "are you ready jack?"he asked in a calm tone. "I've been ready since day one."

"there's no guarantee that he will listen to you, you know that."

"maybe but I have to try." Slender nodded "put your hands against the TV screen."I did as he asked I didn't bother questioning him so I sat down and put my hands against the TV screen and I suddenly felt a hand on the back of my head and the world started to become fuzzy and then I was pushed I was waiting for my head to hit the screen but instead I just fell down in to a pit of darkness.

BENS P.O.V.

Finally I'm almost done I thought to myself as I was running towards the tree at the end of the game right before the final fight but I stopped when I saw that there was something under the tree I hadn't seen before…something blue I ran up to the tree to see a familiar mask not majoras mask it was jack. "jack? Is it really you? It can't be. I'm dead aren't I?"

"dude what is this a romantic drama no you're not dead I wouldn't be here if you were and let's face it with the shit we did as kids we are not gonna go to a place as awesome as this." He acted as if he hadn't screwed up my world for a 3rd time "then how are you and I here and how come I haven't seen you?"

"I'm here from the help of a friend of mine, you are here because you got yourself killed but do to this gave and a bit of literal magic you're alive in game, and you haven't seen me because I just got here. Any other questions? Or do you want to get out of here and you know live?" he seemed so calm about what he was saying like he had planed it out. "this is a dream it has to be I just fell asleep on the bus on the way to the pool, if I just close my eyes I'll wake up." I close my eyes and relaxed. "it's not working is it?" jacks voice was still there and I opened my eyes I was still in the field with the tree. "h-how is this possible? I died I remember dying I remember drowning."

"I know I had the same reaction when I found out I could see without eyes but there's no way to explain it I know that may be hard to except but it's the truth." He went to hug me but stopped and decided against it "it ok" jack looked down "no its not if I touch you I bring you back and I don't want to do that without your permission. You may want to stay or you may just want to die but if you choose to live I will hurt when you come back it will feel like be-" but I cut I'm off by hugging him, removing his mask and pressing my lips against his. Second later I immediately knew what he meant but "It will hurt" because it did, It was the second worst pain of my life.

Jacks P.O.V.

All night Bens screams of agony echoed through the halls but Jeff, slender and I getting the worst of it we were the ones holding been down to keep him from hurting himself although with the pain he was in he probably wouldn't have felt it.

his clothes would change from the borrowed clothes I had put him in to links clothes eventually staying as links but the worst part we the last hour his screams got louder and his eyes opened but he couldn't see. His eyes were full of blood which started to leak down is face staining the white pillow cases below him it was so bad slender had Masky clean out his eyes after that struggle was over, but even after the pain was over Ben still didn't wake up he was breathing and his heart was beating he just wouldn't wake up. I had to wait to speak to him again, but it didn't matter I would wait forever if that's what it took.

-two days later-

BENS P.O.V.

I slowly realized I was awake the pain was over the pain that seemed to have gone on forever I opened my eyes and I saw a dark colored wood above me I looked to my right and there was a closet with a dresser inside, and I looked to my left and there was jack sitting in a chair bent over in a way so he was resting his head in his arms on the bed his mask was next to him. I smiled he was so calm it had been a long time since I had seen him so calm I rolled on my side towards him "have you stayed here the whole time jack" I whispered while reaching out to pet his hair. But I stopped I looked at my wrist it was bruised pretty badly to I looked at my other wrist pulling it out from under me causing me to fall on my back again shaking the bed. Both wrists were black and blue like I had been held down I rubbed my wrists it stung a little. "sorry about that." I hear a slightly groggy jack say "while you were in pain we had to hold you down to keep you from hurting yourself." My eyes widened from this news but I soon noticed something wet going down my face, I wiped my hand on it and my hand came back red. "am I...crying blood?"

"I don't know if you can call I "crying" it's more like leaking and you're not leaking at the moment but you were earlier I was going to wipe it off but I fell asleep" I smiled "that's ok but can I get a tissue?"

"Oh uh ya one second" jack stood up and left the room even though there was a tissue box in the room which obviously had tissues in it.

Seconds later jack reentered the room. "Right I just remembered they are in here" I giggled, he didn't realize how cute he was when he was trying to impress me.

Jack handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes; I had just sat up to throw the tissue a way when my stomach growled loudly. "I guess I'm hungry "jack giggled "ya lets go get some breakfast." I stood up but I was really weak I fell but jack caught me. "You were out for 2 days you may be a little weak" we heard a knock at the door. "Hey jack I got you a change of clothes" jack sat me down "ya one second Jeff" he walked over to the door and opened it. At first I couldn't see the person named Jeff. "Thanks Jeff"

"Sure thing, hey how's Ben?"

"awake" the one who I assumed to be Jeff looked over jacks shoulder he had a horrifying face his eyes were unblinking his face was white as bleach and his smile, his smile was cut in to his face and he had long black hair. "Hey there, nice to finally meet you." He walked over to shake my hand and I soon noticed he wasn't a man he couldn't have been more than 17. I did my best to hide my shock he didn't seem to notice thankfully. "Well I'm headed down to breakfast, you guys coming?"

"Ya we'll be down in a few."

"Ok see you down there." Jeff left the room and I gave jack a look "he is terrifying" jack laughed "you get used to it and he's not nearly the creepiest person here" my eyes widened at the thought "you'll surely meet them at breakfast. Now you're lucky Jeff is oblivious to any negative reaction to the way he looks he thinks he beautiful but do your best to hide your terror from now on" I nodded "but how can someone so young look so scary."

"oh he's not young he actually older than us but when he was like 16 or 17 maybe he had bleach poured on his face and then set on fire he hasn't aged a day since." I rubbed my cheek imagining the pain he must have gone through. "Now there is a "man" here" he said putting air quotes around "man" "he's paler then Jeff and has no facial features but he can speak but he speaks using this" he said tapping the side of his head. "He's the boss around here so don't piss him off or you'll be dead and I'm not exaggerating"

"You mean like telepathy is that even possible?" jack shook his head. "I can see with no eyes and you just came out of a video game and that's what you're worried about."

"I see your point but I do have a question."

"Ya?"

"Why am I dressed like link from legend of Zelda?" jack laughed "to be honest I don't know that night you were coming back the clothes you were in changed onto that and when I changed your clothes yesterday into something fresh they turned into that."

"Sooo I'm doomed to look like link forever?" jack shrugged "guess so" my stomach growled telling us that this conversation was no longer important. "Come on lets go get food" jack said helping me up. "You can meet all of your new roommates"

BENS P.O.V.

"My new roommates? Are you implying I have to stay?" I asked jack who didn't seem fazed by the question. "well you don't really have a choice everyone who isn't here thinks you're dead and or missing and if you try to leave everyone who is here will kill you plus you're not exactly human any more so if you got injured out there doctors wouldn't know what to do with you and the second the government found you you'd be shipped off to area 51 before the doctors could put a stitch in you. Here we can take care of you and not experiment on you and the only thing you have to deal with is some creepy people"

"oh well I think I'll stay then" jack was holding my hand not because I wanted to because I needed to I could barely stand without help let alone walk my muscles were sore and weak I guess that's what playing video games nonstop does to you.

Jack and I had come to a large set of stairs and I don't just mean large as in lots of steps I mean as in wide and in a big open hall. "Ya there is no way you can walk down these without falling" jack said "well I assume the kitchen is down there so how do you purpose we get down there?"

"Like this" at this point jack lifted me up and carried me down the stairs bridal style. I could feel myself blushing and I was hoping jack wouldn't notice, but he did. He didn't say anything I just saw him look at me and smile which in turn made me blush even more. When we reached the bottom of the stairs jack decided not to put me down and walk the rest of the way. "Jack you can out me down now"

"nah its faster this way when you are fully healed you can walk on your own till then I will be you're designated driver" I tried to fight him but it was no use he was much stronger and in perfect health.

We arrived at the door and jack put me down to the side of it and looked at me with a serious face. "Now before we go in there I need you to be honest with me and with yourself." He had me backed against the wall he was bent over me slightly. "Just before you drowned you killed someone how did it make you feel?"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own creepy pasta. This will be a yaoi later don't like don't read if you read it anyway and find out how beautiful yaoi is you're welcome

* * *

BENS P.O.V.

I looked at him with shock "what?"

"You heard what I said how…did…it…make…you…feel?" I knew the answer to that but why did he want to know why did it matter? "You want the truth?" jack nodded "it…felt…amazing. His warm blood on my hands the sounds of his screams, it all made me want to do it again" jack smiled and stood up straight "good that means you'll fit right in" he started to open the door but I grabbed his arm "wait are you saying everyone here has killed someone?"

"Someone? Jeff's nick name is Jeff the killer if that doesn't tell you something I don't know what will?" I gulped at the thought of living with murders. "you coming in" jack asked "oh uh ya" I said grabbing his hand for balance we walked in to a huge dining hall and there was so many people there. "wow" jack noticed how aw struck was "big isn't it took me a while to get used to living in a mansion to"

"A MANSION?!" jack laughed "yup welcome to slender mansion let me show you a few of the people who live here. Those guys over there in the orange jackets" jack pointed to 2 boys one of them wearing a white mask and the other seemed to be wearing a black bag with a frowny face on it "that's masky and Hoodie their real names are Tim and Brian but if you call them that they will hurt you. Oh and that cute little girl in the pink dress." I nodded "her name is sally she's dead she doesn't eat but she comes down for breakfast anyway"

"so is she like a zombie or something?"

"no she's a ghost you can walk right through her. Oh and you've met Jeff and that's ticci-toby but we call him Toby for short." Jack said pointing to a boy with a burn on the side of his face happily chowing down on some waffles "don't take his waffles he'll kill you"

"ok but why is he called "ticci" Toby?"

"because of his twitching he prefers to call it "tic"ing."

"there's some very interesting people here." I said with a bit of fear in my voice. "hey um I gotta go talk to slender wait here k?" I looked at him confused "the guy I told you about no face guy."

"oh ya ya go I'll be fine" jack looked worried "go I'll be fine" I didn't know if that was true but he had something to do. Jack walked away and disappeared through a door. I continued to stand in front of the and didn't realize until the door opened and hit me in the back "oh sorry" I stepped out of the way and a man came out from the other side" hey you shouldn't stand behind doors, oh hey uh Ben right?" he looked like me but his skin was gray and his clothes were a black and gray version of mine and his iris's where blood red I stood there shocked "helloooo? Earth to Ben" I realized he was talking and tried to hide how confused I was "oh uh ya hi"

"it's like looking in a mirror right?" I was caught off guard by the question so I just blurted out my question "who are you?" he raised his eye brow. "straight to the point huh? The names Dark Link but you can call me D.L." he said putting an arm around my waist Is he flirting with me? So you're new here right? I could show you around if you like." He pushed the side of his hip into mine. He was flirting. And he was a pro." um no thanks I'm waiting for someone." He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "if you change your mind I'm three doors down from you." Be bumped my hip and brushed my cheek just as jack was walking up "hands off" dark link put up his hands in surrender "ok ok I give up new guys taken." I blushed "bye Ben" he said winking and walking away I shivered. "ya be careful around him he can get a little handsy" I watched dark link walk away. "why does he look like me?"

"he's like you he's from ocarina of time but I don't think he died first he actually from the game."

"of course he's from the one game we couldn't get." Jack laughed "hey there's someone I want you to me you up for it?" I was happy with the place I was standing in the corner against the wall not needing any help standing or at least not showing it. "um can he come here this wall is very supportive." Jack sighed "you're meeting the land lord which means you go to him not the other way around." I sighed and reluctantly put my arms around his neck. Jack smiled and picked me up no one seemed to noticed thankfully. Jack carried me towards the back of the room and through a door. jack set me down and looked at me. "Ben meet Slender." I turned to look where he gestured and saw something horrifying and horrifyingly interesting.

BENS P.O.V.

The tall man stood in front of me towering over me at a terrifying 8ft tall and even more terrifying due to me being a mere 5' 4" I stumbled back into jack who didn't seem fazed by the thing in front of us. Slender looked up from what he was doing and turned to me. "ah Ben you're awake it's good to finally meet you. I'm slender." he reached out a hand which I had only no noticed that they hung down by his knees. His hands were pure white with long fingers. I shook his hand "nice to meet you…slender."

"are you feeling ok?"

"I think so but if anyone touches me I may just collapse now." Jack took this opportunity to poke me in the back just hard enough to make me wobble so I promptly elbowed him in the stomach. Jack grunted and I did my best to act like nothing happened. "so you'll be staying in the room upstairs breakfast and dinner are whenever you like but know that lunch is at noon it's the time when most of us are home and if you need anything or have any questions just ask" I nodded "I do have one question…" slender tilted his head prompting me to ask "what is this place?" slender was quiet for a moment "to be honest in as many years I have been around I still don't have answer to that question. I guess to some it's a safe place where they can be who and what they want to be. Some of them see it as a work place and the house is merely just a safe place to sleep but I know the none of them would trade this life for the world I hope that you will feel the same way some day." I was doing my best not to fall over while listening to what he was saying slender saw this and brought me a chair. "if you start to feel any worse ANN and jack are the best doctors we have." Jack acted as if he did hear that I looked at him with a look of "you like those complements and you know it" I nodded slender did the same. "well if that's all I have work to do" slender stepped past us and through the door and the smell of Toby's waffles drifted in reminding me of how hungry I was causing my stomach to growl loudly jack looked at me and smiled "hungry?" I nodded "what would you like?" I thought for a moment "um I'm good with whatever I'll have what you're having I suppose" jack laughed "no I don't think you want that." I tilted my head "why?"

"you'll find out soon enough. Hows abouts I make you some cereal?" I nodded to be honest anything would be good at this point I mean I was so hungry I thought I could eat a fellow human, well I guess not so fellow anymore due to me no longer being human. Jack made me a bowl of cereal and put it on an island counter I sat at the bar stool next to it and started stuffing my face as fast as I could without choking. As I was doing so I watched jack prepare his breakfast. He started by pulling off a pan from the hook above the stove (authors note: the stove is on the island counter there for BEN can see everything that jack does.) and placed the pan on the second smallest burner and turned on the stove. Jack walked over to one of the two fridges in the room and got out a bag of something red and goopy. He placed the bag on the counter and removed his gloves and replaced them with latex ones, as he reached in to the bag he grabbed the thing in the bag and shook it before taking it all the way out. The smell of the stuff could put one off their appetite but I just continued to watch as he pull it out I quickly figured out what it was. "s-so that what you've been doing with those?" jack nodded as he put the kidnies on the cutting board and sliced it thinly. "ya I've been eating them since the day I went missing." My eyes widened "th-that long?" jack nodded again. "the bodies found in the cave, that's where I got my first ones."

"that many but there must have been 30 people there. How could you have taken that many without being able to see?"

"well slender found me just after the took out my eyes I was filled with so much rage that I killed all of them and I took my favorite organ it found kidnies to be interesting and when filled with rage I just ripped them out of all of them and I shoved them in the bag I didn't want to go back covered with blood and being able to see without eyes so I just walk through the forest for days on end but I wasn't strong enough to hunt for anything but I wanted to survive so I ate the bag of kidnies my body didn't take it well at first… well to be honest it didn't take it at all the taste was awful but I forced it down just to be throwing it back up later and for a while I wouldn't eta but I would get hungry so I would eat them again and eventually I stopped throwing them up and my body excepted them of course this is when I ran out and slender came to get me

-flash back- (that jack explains to Ben)

"Hello jack" the tall man with white face looked at me. "I have a present for you." He leaned down and handed me a small rectangular box I removed my mask to get a better look at it. It was plain and black I opened it up ad inside was a scalpel with a little black ribbon around it. "hats this for?"

"well you're out of food now you'll have to get more."

"you mean you want me to kill people." He shook his head "no you want you to kill people if you want to see Ben again." My head shot up to look at him. "you're body can eat human food any more as you are no longer human"

"what do you mean no longer human?"

"well for starters look at your skin." I did as he ask and he was right my skin had faded into a dark grey. "and you can now eat human kidnies without problems." I hung my head "and last but not least your eyes or to be more precise lack thereof." How is that more precise I thought? "even though you don't have eyes you can still see, of course that's thanks to me. You're welcome by the way."

"um thanks? I guess. But how will killing people bring me back to Ben?" slender started to walk away "you'll find out soon enough even if you don't realize it"

-flash back over-


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own creepy pasta. This will be a yaoi later don't like don't read if you read it anyway and find out how beautiful yaoi is you're welcome

* * *

"and you know I came to see you that night then I left and you know the rest after that." I turn my head "no what happened after I sent you away?" Jack blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll tell you but only if you promise not to hit me again." I nodded hesitantly "I spent most of my time watching you and having a friend of mine watch you." I sighed "so I had two stalkers one of them being you the other working for you?" jack nodded "she hated it though she preferred finding meals instead of playing guard dog but she did as I asked without complaint." As jack finished his sentence a girl walked in. she wore a short sleeved sweat shirt that was a wonderful shade of blue, black hair and had skin like jacks. "hey heartless I was just talking about you. She walk over and nodded at jack. "so now you can finally properly meet this guy." Jack said gesturing towards me. The girl named heartless turned and looked at me with a "I give 0 fucks about your existence" look. I did my best to ignore this and smile while holding out my hand for her to shake it. "Hi I'm Ben nice to meet you." She nodded but didn't take my hand and turned to jack. "here." She said in a hushed voice not like she didn't want me to hear, more like she couldn't talk any louder. Jack took the thing wrapped in cloth from her and opened it up. "great thanks this is exactly what I needed" jack squeezed the side of her shoulder and handed it back to her as to take his food off the stove and on to a plate. Jack walked around and sat next to me. He reached out for whatever heartless had and unwrapped it all the way. It was a portable DVD player and an old copy of the Grinch who stole Christmas. "What's that for?"

"testing a theory" jack replied as he booted the thing up and started the movie once the movie was a few seconds in jack grabbed my wrist "ok so this next part is either gonna make me look like an idiot or a fucking genius." Jack lifted my hand and slowly moved it towards the screen. Now I was expecting for my hand to hit the screen and I could make fun of his stupidly but my hand went right though the screen. My jaw dropped my hand went into the screen and mimicked the animation style. Jack raised his arms in victory. To I replied "what the absolute fuck?" heartless had again no reaction besides a single raised eyebrow in surprise. "I'm a fuck'n genius."

"Well you see MY HAND IS IN A FUCKING MOVIE AND THE REST OF ME IS IN THE REAL WORLD! WHY IS IT IN THE MOVIE?"

"dark link can do the same thing and he came out of a video game like you so i had a theory so I had heartless track down something that would be ok if I broke." My eyes were as big as they could be I looked at heartless who shrugged and turn to jack who seemed very please with himself. "So you couldn't have told me that before hand?"

"I thought I would be more epic this way." Pulled my hand out of the screen and went to slap him for freaking me out again but heartless grabbed my hand to stop me. "Don't touch." She let go of my hand. "Yes she is my one and only prized proxy in being so she is very protective." She crossed her arms and nodded "I see I'll keep that in mind." I rubbed my wrist in the awkward silence a girl with a clock for and eye leaned into the room "hey heartless" heartless turned "sally wants to have a tea party and she wants you to come." heartless shrugged and followed her out. Jack took this moment of alone time to quickly kiss me on the cheek and then continue eating his food. I smiled and looked over at him and then down at his plate. "Can I have a bite?" jack raised a brow "you sure I'm not sure you like it."

"How bad can it be there's a whole tribe of cannibals they seem to love it."

"Ok but if you vomit on my plate you have to make me some more." I took jack fork which already had a piece of meat on it and shoved it in my mouth before I could think it through. The flavor wasn't as bad as I expected to be honest I could see why jack liked it I mean I don't think I'd eat it again but it was half decent. "It's not that bad actually."

"Want some more?" jack asked pushing his plate towards me "not that good though." Jack laughed. "So heartless does she-?"

"Have a thing for me. No she's dating Hoodie at the moment, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"I was gonna ask is she eats kidnies like you but that's good to know too." Jack blushed. "Oh uh no she prefers hearts"

I laughed at jack's awkwardness and leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. "Thanks for saving Me." he leaned his head on mine. "Love you too much not to."

At this point ANN walked in and I could feel Ben stiffen "E.J. I told you to bring him to me the second he woke up!" ANN was very serious about her checkups. She's like a female doctor version of masky. "He was hungry and weak I figured I should give him food."

"lucky charms isn't food." I shrugged "anyway Ben, ANN, ANN, Ben." Ann smiled and walked over. "Hi nice to finally meet you." she turned to me "and nice to see you're out of your funk. But as one could guess Liu is in an even worse mood." Ben turned to me "whys that?" I was planning on leaving that out but before I could say "that's not important." ANN spoke "he has a thing for jack or in other words he doesn't like you." I began to blush as been giggled "so it looks like I DO have competition."

"Yes now, Ben, come with me please." Ben nodded and stood or well he tried but the second all his weight was on his feet he started to fall, I caught him of course maybe knocking over a chair on the way but I would rather the chair fall then Ben. "Yes Ben is having trouble standing so I'll carry him if you don't mind." ANN shrugged and held open the door for us. I picked up Ben who blushed once I did so. We walked down the hall towards the exam room and ANN asked him the basic questions on the way but after a few questions she turned to me "did you test your theory?"

"Yup I'm a genius."

"I told you it would. Tim did too you just didn't want to listen" I raised a brow. "Tim as in Tim aka masky?" i asked an evil grin spreading across my face. To which ANN simply replied "shut your mouth or I'll cut off your tongue." Ben and I laughed but of course this is the moment Liu had to be walking our direction. I can't imagine how that felt walking up to your crush see him literally hold the love of their in their arms and laughing together. "Hey, Liu." Ben stiffened at my words Liu spoke in a timid voice refusing to make eye contact with me "hey jack, this Ben?" I nodded but Ben was not afraid to talk to him. He quickly hopped out of my arms and stumble over to the man nicknamed homicidal Liu though he couldn't have known that. "whoa." Ben said nearly falling over. "sorry not drunk just you know came out of a video game, but that's not why I wanted to say "hi" so I guess you the Liu I've heard so much about." Liu was shocked at bens words and visibly so. "I hear you've helping protect that idiot over there for me. " Ben said gesturing to me. Everyone (but Ben of course) was shocked my mouth was literally hanging open. "You know when we were kinds he was always getting into fights he grew out of that in the beginning of high school but not until he broke his leg." Ben was laughing and to my surprise so was Liu. "Anyway my legs are about to give out I have to get a check up so nice to meet you." Ben held out a hand to Liu and Liu took it but before he could shake it Ben pulled him in or a hug. "Sorry you are a means of stability so a hug was the least awkward way I could use it. Little help here jack."

"oh right" I picked up Ben again and he waved to Liu "Tah tah for now." Ben said happily where as Liu was only able to give an awkward wave. Once we out of ear shot of Liu I spoke. "What was that?"

"Well I prefer the direct approach the director likes the direct approach." Ben smile at his joke I just sighed. "You don't like my joke?" Ben asked stifling a laugh. "That was not a joke it was so bad it shouldn't be counted as a pun."

"Then what should it be counted as?" Ben asked as I pushed through the door of the exam room. "a groaner." ANN handed Ben a hospital gown to put on and he looked at me awkwardly. Realizing what that look meant I stepped back. "ya…I'm..just..gonna."I said pointing to the door before leaving.

BENS P.O.V.

After the exam ANN gave me some meds and a cane to help me walk and jack and I decided to go watch a movie and as we walked towards the "screening room" (fancy bastards) we saw heartless and Hoodie holding hands and doing the typical lovers thing (yes I mean they where kissing). I thought this was normal they were dating after all so I thought nothing of it besides "get a room" jack on the other hand stopped dead in his track and had me do the same he pulled his mask out of his pocket which I didn't even know he had put in on and proceeded to walk over the couple, who were too busy to notice. "Hoodie." Jack spoke in a low growl. Hoodie immediately stiffened. "heeeeey E.J. how's it go'n?" i could feel the anger radiating off jack and a black liquid started to leak from where his eyes should have been, heartless hung her head and proceeded to facepalm. "hi master" I could just barely hear her. Jack was somewhat bent over Hoodie "did you think I would be too busy to keep an eye on you?" Hoodie shook his head causing his mask to fall over his face, there was an awkward silence for a while and my legs were staring to give out, thankfully heartless spotted this "master?" jack spoke without turning away from Hoodie "yes?"

"Ben" she said while pointing at me, jack looked over and saw me struggling to stand and ran over to pick me up. And as we were walking away jack turned and said "I'm watching you." Heartless shook her head and smile and kissed Hoodie on the cheek once she saw jack turned around. "why are you so protect of her, beside the fact that she's your proxy whatever that means." I said while pulling off jacks mask to inspect the liquid. "well this might sound weird but she's like a daughter to me I taught her how to fight, how to kill, saved her from her past. And mind you she became a cannibal by her own choice." I shrugged. "oh I should teach you to fight." Jack smile slightly "we were always a shitty fighter."

"you mortal will be no help in that." Dark link turned to corner. "are you implying that I can't fight."

"no you can fight quite well…..for a human." Jack set me down. "I'll show you how good I can fight."

"sounds like fun." Jack took a step and put his arms up in defense I was about to tell them not to fight but jack lunged D.L. with amazing speed up D.L. just put his hand up and dogged the second he was out of the way he put hand on his back and heard jack scream I agony and saw him fall to his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own creepy pasta. This will be a yaoi later don't like don't read if you read it anyway and find out how beautiful yaoi is you're welcome

* * *

"JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"

"I shocked him." He was grinning evilly "sh-shocked?"

"yup it's a little power you and I have." Jack stood recovering from that shock. "here take my hand"

"don't do it Ben" Jack was walking over. "you think I would shock him in a weakened state?"

"yes, yes I do."

"I'm hurt jack I really am." D.L.'s voice said otherwise. "anyway fine touch jack then." I put my hand on jacks arm. "ok now what"

"do you feel that slight tingle in your hand?" I nodded "ya that's not just cause you love him" I glared at him "here touch my arm" I did so and the tingle was much stronger "stronger right? Its because when I shocked jack-a-boy here I used his energy and a small amount of mine. Try pushing that energy back through me. "ho-" I was cut off by Dark link yelling "ow!" he rubbed his arm "like that, the more you focus the more you focus the stronger the shock. Here feel my arm again." The tingle was weaker but instead of asking why or saying "oh that's cool" I shock him again for revenge for shocking jack. "that's for jack."

"Yes I supposed I deserved that." Jack spoke "damn straight." D.L. laughed "well come find me if you want to learn more" and with that he walked away. "with that shock I don't know if I can carry you." I nodded smiling and we walk on to his room.

A few days later

I had gained back all of my strength and was taking fighting lessons with D.L. and I had just finished up a lesson and was now drinking a bottle of water D.L. was so nice to give me, when I saw clockwork walking with a box of things like nail polish and a curling iron. "going to force heartless into another make over?" she giggled no I'm going to see Dylan."

"Dylan?" I asked "oh right you haven't met her yet have you?" I shook my head "come on it's a rite of passage to at least say hello to her." We walked in silence and turn the corner towards the infirmary "she in the infirmary?" clock nodded "yup she's the only long term member." We made our way to the infirmary and when I walked in I saw a girl with long wavy dark purple hair she seemed to be asleep. "What's wrong with her?" clockwork raised a brow "isn't it obvious?" I shook my head. "She's in a coma she's been in a coma for as long as I can remember."

"That long? No one decided to pull the plug."

"We took her off life support a long time ago but the thing is she can't die."

"What do you mean?" clockwork sighed as she placed the box of beauty care items down on the table next to Dylan's bed. "Her mother was human but her father… her father is slender." My eyes widened "she has her mother's looks but most of her DNA is actually Slender's so she'll live forever but sadly in a coma."

"Not much of a life." I said in a sad tone. Clockwork shook her head as she uncovered Dylan and picked her up carrying her to the bathroom. She place her on a chair leaning her head back in to the sink and started to wash her hair. "I come once a week to clean her hair and pamper her. She may be in a coma but I like to think she can feel everything that goes on around her." I smiled "that's a nice thought. Clockwork rinsed Dylan's hair, wrapped it in a towel and picked her up carrying her back to the bed. "How did she end up in a coma?"

"She did it to save Masky's life. One of Zalgo's minions had figured out how to kill a proxy without killing the master or ending the contract. He was going to test it on masky before telling Zalgo about it. Dylan and masky loved one another more than any other couple I've ever seen. So when she found out that masky was near death she gave up some of her life force to save him but she gave up too much and now she's like this. Masky doesn't know how to give her some of his life force. No one knows how she did it in the first place. " I looked at the girl in front of me she was thin and tall like her father but she had a face unlike her father, nothing extraordinary but defiantly on the pretty side, though I don't know how good of a judge a gay man can be. I giggled at the thought. "What's so funny?" clockworks words for some reason made me laugh harder. Eventually I just couldn't stop, every time clockwork asked me what was so funny that more I laughed. Eventually she sits me on the floor and grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. "Ben the fuck?" I do my best to breath and finally form an answer "I'm…*giggle*…I'm gay." She looked at me like I was an idiot, me though laughing about my own sexuality I can blame her. She lets go of me and places a hand on her face and sighs "i-I'm not even sure how to respond to that." Which makes me laugh more "oh dear god I'll be back" she stand and unhooks her talkie from her belt "jack you there?" I here jacks voice on the other end realizing what she's doing I laugh even harder I'm at the point where I can barley breath. "Which one?"

"E.J."

"Ya?"

"Your boyfriend is nuts can you come and get him? We're in the infirmary, Dylan's room." You could hear the blood rushing to jacks cheeks "uuuuuuuh, suuure" less than a minute later jack burst in to the room and my giggle fest was winding down hopefully it will stay that way. "What's the problem?" jack looked at me giggling to myself. "Oh gotcha. He high or something?" Clocky sighed "we were just sitting here talking when all of a sudden he starts laughing his ass off the more I ask him why the more he laughs and when he finally gets enough air in his lungs to speak he just goes. "I'm- I'm gay." And laughs his ass of some more I don't know what to do." Jack looked at me "he give you something to drink?" I giggle out "who?" Jack sighed "Dark Link did he give you a water bottle after practice?" I nodded no longer laughing he shook his head "give it here" I handed him the now empty water bottle "yup Dark link doesn't like being told no so I think he drugged you I don't think he planned on clock here taking you away."

"That bitch." But soon I couldn't contain my laughter and began to giggle once more "ok my little joker come on." Jack picked me up and carried me away, heard Clockwork call after us saying thanks. Jack made his way to my room laying me down on my bed and left. After awhile I felt the bed next to me sink and a gray hand pull me close "Not now jack I'm tired." I heard a voice whisper in my ear. "Oh I'm not jack." My body goes into "oh shit" mode and I roll out of bed hitting the floor with a loud thump. I look up at the man on my bed only to see dark link staring back at me, he was obviously drunk even from where I was sitting I could smell him. He goes to crawl off the bed towards me and falls off face first landing his face in my lap. I shock him but it doesn't faze him he merely forces my legs apart and gropes me. I knew I couldn't defend myself I was still weak "JACK!" I scream out hoping he would hear me but before I could call out again I hear D.L. speak "now, now we can have any of that" and lifted his arm and my vision went black.

Jacks P.O.V.

I made my way down stairs to have some breakfast the usual kidneys with a bit of steak sauce. Once I ate my food I put my plate in the sink and I trotted up stairs and headed to Bens room. It was weird Ben and I had been attached at the hip since he got here so walking alone felt so abnormal but I didn't think too much of it when I saw the crowd around his bedroom door. I ran up to it and pushed through the crowd only to find his room was fine perfectly normal except for the tape outline of a body and a note in the middle masky and Hoodie were looking it over snapping pictures and taking notes. I was frozen in place the note was held down by my favorite knife that I kept under lock and key it had blood on it could only guess who's. A voice broke my train of thought. "Jack." I looked up to see masky who had his mask on but I could still see his judgmental stare. "What…does…it…say?" I barely managed choke out before words I started to feel my eyes water when Masky handed me the note it read. "Don't you love me?" I fall to my knees I don't know what to do, to say, to even think. Masky stands me up and Hoodie shoos away the crowd and shuts the door. "Any ideas where he is?" masky asked in a soft tone but before I could answer heartless burst in. "master what's-." But she was cut off by the site of the outline and me barley holding it together. She ran over and kneeled in front of me she may have been wearing the top half of her mask but it couldn't hide the worry and fear in her face, I couldn't hold it in any more and collapsed in her arms. I cried I didn't care who saw me anymore I just cried, so much so I made Heartless's shoulder little more that a puddle. My sobs were interrupted by Toby's voice. "Masky? Hoodie? You there?"

"Ya go ahead."

"I think we found him but we can't get to him."

"What do you mean you can't get to him?"

"He's in the basement." The room was silent; the basement it held torture devices and prison cells it's mostly use for getting information out of Zalgo's minions. Why can we go down there? It's holding a minion, one of the worst we've seen. But I didn't care in one fluid motion I grabbed the keys off Masky's hip and ran out of the room dodging anyone who got in my way eventually reaching the door but Toby was waiting for me. "You know I can't let you go down there right?" I growled. "And you know I won't give up right?" Toby nodded and in seconds we went to attack each other but I didn't care for Toby and slide under his attack from above and I quickly stood and opened the door shutting and locking it before Toby could catch me. "Jack open the door you don't understand what's down there if Ben is down there, chances are he's dead" i pulled out Toby's gun which I had stolen from him and shot him though the door though it wouldn't kill him but it would hurt…a lot. I heard Toby scream on the other side I knew I would regret my actions later but not until after I found Ben. I barreled down the long staircase and i came to a stop at the bottom. I flipped on a switch and realized why we weren't allowed down here the walls were covered with dried blood and lined with tools I couldn't even name tools I would wish on only my WORST enemy. I heard a sound that sounded like paper being ripped apart and turn to look at what's in the cage just a few feet way there was no way to describe how horrifying it looked but when I saw its name scrawled on a piece of wood above the cage it seemed oddly perfect, it is the rake. It lurched forward hitting the cage door but it wasn't going for me it didn't seem to know I was there I followed its hollow eyes and they lead me to a table where Ben lay tied down with leather straps barley breathing, if..if at all.


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know its short but writers block is a BITCH!

"BEN!" I ran over to him pulling off the straps sitting him up, he was very out of it but at least he was alive and awake enough to speak. "jack?" my heart skipped a beat "ya hey its m-"

"run"

"What? No not without you."

"leave me or…or." Ben looked up at me straight in the eyes fear filling his own. "he'll get you." Ben let his head fall, he used what little strength he had to push me toward the door. "Hey, hey who will get me?" A low laughed erupted from the corner of the room "oh Ben I was going to let him save you but you just had to be a hero didn't you?" Ben was still pushing me and ended up falling off the bed I caught him helping stand "he's not even the one I want" I looked to where the voice was coming from and from it came dark link. "Link?" I asked confused but before he could answer the door burst in and slender and his proxys came in, Toby with a slightly bloody shoulder, glaring at me. Though the blood was fading away, there was still a hole in his hoodie. "Jack, get Ben out of here, Link is being controlled by Zalgo." I nodded, pick Ben up and, running as fast as my legs could carry me, taking 4 steps at a time. I reached the door and head straight for ANN and she and I got to work on healing Ben.

BEN'S P.O.V.

-FLASHBACK-

I stumbled through the party half drunk (ok maybe I was completely hammered) looking for Jack, I found him in the kitchen so sober I dont think he had a drop of alcohol. He turned to look at me and smiled "there's your gay ass, I've been looking for you." I said drunkenly "my mom called, we gotta go home." He laughed "I noticed since you think you got a call from your mom but I have your phone." I walked over to him tripping half way causing my face to make contact with his chest. I looked up at him and got the sudden urge to do something I never thought I would do. "What?" Jack asked, making me realize I was staring. I stood on the tips of my toes and said "c'mear" and then forced him into a kiss, he didn't pull back though, I think that was out of shock. I wrapped one arm around his neck and my other hand combed through his hair. After a few seconds of this he tried to push me away but I would not take no for an answer and, to my surprise, I hear a girl scream bloody murder behind me. I turned to look at who screamed to see my girlfriend Melissa who was looking at me with my arms wrapped around Jack, a trail of saliva connecting our mouths. "BEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" jack did his best to defend me "It's not his fau-"

"Shut up you over sized faggot!"

"Hey that's uncalled for!" Melissa walked over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Jack "I kept my mouth shut because of how long you guys have known each other but I always thought he might try something like this when you're vulnerable." I was getting more and more angry but I decided not to blow up. I just lean closer and said to her. "Melissa, do me a favor." She grabbed my face in her hand. "Yes my little Benny-boo" Jesus Christ what's wrong with her. I grabbed her chin and leaned close. "I'm only dating you cause you're hot and I was hoping to screw ya but." I said shrugging my shoulders the whole party had stopped to watch our little scene "I think you're screwing yourself and if you're not…" I am now so close I am almost touching her nose with mine "go…fuck yourself." She gasped "now shoo before I embarrass you or myself anymore than I already have by vomiting on you." She proceeded run out crying I do feel bad about that but she did call my best friend a faggot. Hot or not it's a wonder I didn't slap her.

The next Monday

I hear Melissa calling out to me running to catch up with me. I did my best to ignore her but she wouldn't let up, eventually grabbing my shoulder and turning me around I may or may not have snapped "WHAT?"

"I'M SORRY! OK WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?" I grabbed her and pulled her into my dorm "Ben I'm sorry I really am I don't know what to do to make it up to you. You won't answer my calls or my texts I don't know what else to do!" I dropped my backpack on my bed and walked to the kitchen trying not to lash out at her "damnit Ben will you please talk to me." I gripped the edge of the counter "I was planning to break up with you that night. Not in that manner but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it sober so that's why I invited you to the party, I knew if you came over and I was already drunk you would know something was up."

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"It's the _reason_ I wanted to break up with you." I didn't want to face her "why then? What was so bad you had to be drunk to tell me?" I turned to look at her "there's someone else." Shock spread across her face "who is she?" I looked down in shame. Tears started in her eyes "so… I was right."

"I'm s-"

"He infected you."

"What? No that's it how it works."

"Oh so then he 'helped' make this decision"

"No its just how my brain chemistry works it not a decision."

"yeah sure whatever now I'll be a good little ex and not tell him but only…only if you stay the heck away from me."

"Melissa." She turned to me with her hand on the door knob fighting back tears. "I _am_ sorry."

"I know it's his fault not yours."

-END OF FLASHBACK-


	9. Chapter 9

I slow came back into consciousness, the light stinging my eyes; I could hear beeping, like a heart monitor. My mouth felt dry and the state of my breath contested to it. I slow remembered who I am and where I was. "Jack?"I ask the space around me weakly and hear and equally weak voice respond. "Over here on your left." I turn my head to see jack laying in the next bed over shirtless and his entire upper torso wrapped in bandages. "Shit what happened to you?" he laughed "oh you know the usual had to fight off Zalgo infested dark link after dropping you off here and finding out that in my weakened state he kick my ass." My heart monitor beeped faster. "Hey calm down it has been taken care of Link is fine, Zalgos gone, you and I are the only ones with major injures. So just chill we'll be here for a while." I groaned "ug but these beds are so uncomfortable." I hear a female voice from behind me and turn my head to see ANN. "no complaining you guys have the most comfortable beds we have so be happy with whatcha got." I smiled at her "well it's good to see you're awake, Ben. What is it with you and getting stuck in mini comas?" I shrugged immediately regretting it. "ya you both got pretty badly beat up, now if you don't mind I'm going to put you in more pain but seeing how your healing." She walked over and pulled over a rolling stool and helped me sit up. "Ow ow ow ow oooow." She removed the bandages from my arms and looked at how the cuts and bruises were healing writing things down on her ever present clip board. She then repeated the process on my chest and did various other tests like breathing and such and then did the same for jack. She was about to leave when jack spoke "ANN?" she turned not looking up from what she was writing "mind scooting bens bed a bit closer to mine?" she looked up her eyes squinting at him "you promise not to screw him?" jack blushed "you do realize I hurts for both of us to move right?" she shrugged and pushed the my bed closer to his. "It's happened before. If you do I'll have to bring out my chainsaw and we don't want that do we? I have enough work on my hands keeping link out of the medicine cabinet." She said leaving the room. I rolled over the look at jack who did the same for me. I rolled over onto his bed cuddling against him nearly falling in between the beds on the way over. "Sooo everything is ok now no loose end to be tied up?" jack thought for a moment. "No I don't think everything is ok."

"What's wrong?"

"Your heart monitor cord is wrapped around your neck and your heart monitor is on which if you hadn't noticed is kinda annoying you're not going to die from your injuries so unwrap it from your neck and pull it over here so I can turn it off."I did as he asked and he turned off the machine. I dropped the cord to the floor and buried my face in his chest listening to the beat of his heart. Slowly letting the world slip away into the background, falling asleep in his arms.

THE END

And they all live happily ever fucking after

*mic drop*

I know its short but I think is a good ending and as much as I loved writing this story thank fuck its over.


End file.
